Question: Convert the angle $\frac{3\pi}{2}$ radians into degrees.
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{3\pi}{2} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $270^{\circ}$